1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved metal security grill structure to prevent entrance through a wall opening such as a window or door opening and particularly to a grill which is rigidly secured within a frame and easily removable therefrom whilst providing a decorative and aesthetically appealing design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of grill structures for securement in window or door openings are known. Many of such structures are bolted to the frame and are difficult to remove therefrom as they require special tools, such as wrenches or screwdrivers. The removal of such frames is also time-consuming. Still further, these frames are bulky and heavy, difficult to install, and are not aesthetically appealing. For example, reference is made to Canadian Pat. No. 1,182,344 which relates to an antitheft window guard which is secured to a window frame by a plurality of fastening elements such as screws. Another disadvantage of such prior art structures is that they provide access to the fastening element, from the outside, whether positioned on the inner periphery of the window frame or on the back side thereof as the fastener locations are visible.